


[Indonesian translation] Ichigo Ichie

by capseuleok



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M, fairy tale
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capseuleok/pseuds/capseuleok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisah Hans dan Gretel tidak akan pernah sama lagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Indonesian translation] Ichigo Ichie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ichigo Ichie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142322) by heros_wings. 



> Translation was made after a OK by the original author. Also published at wordpress: http://adf.ly/1NrgpE

.  
Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah sepasang bocah laki-laki kembar yang hidup di sebuah desa di pinggiran hutan sihir.

Kim Junsu, salah satu dari bocah kembar tersebut, selalu menginginkan seorang adik laki-laki, karena meskipun menjadi anak kembar rasanya hebat, tapi dia adalah yang lebih muda. Dan meskipun Junho sering membantunya dengan pekerjaan rumah—yang biasanya dilimpahkan pada anak terkecil—Junsu berharap dia punya saudara lain yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan itu agar dia bisa main bola.  
Keinginannya terpenuhi ketika ibunya menikah lagi seorang pria yang memiliki seorang anak laki-laki bernama Changmin. Namun demikian, rencana Junsu menjadi berantakan saat dia meminta adik barunya untuk memetik stroberi untuk dijual di pasar.

“Nggak mau, ah,” begitu Changmin menjawab tak acuh sembari memetik sebutir stroberi yang terdekat lalu berlari entah ke mana—mungkin ke toko roti Kim, untuk mencuri sekerat roti.

Selama bertahun-tahun setelahnya, Junsu memohon kepada Yoochun, teman terdekatnya, untuk bertukar adik. Yang selalu dijawab Yoochun dengan menarik pergi Yoohwan sambil memelototi Junsu dengan galak.

.

Changmin tidak pernah menginginkan seorang kakak. Dia mengeluh dan memprotes saat ayahnya mengumumkan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan punya dua kakak laki-laki. Dia menebak mereka pasti akan memaksanya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil (dia sudah delapan tahun, dia bisa dibilang sudah dewasa!), dan yang lebih buruk lagi—mereka akan memakan makanannya. Dengan tiga orang tambahan dalam keluarganya, dia yakin dia tak akan mendapat cukup makanan.

Segera setelah dia dan ayahnya pindah ke pertanian stroberi kecil itu, Changmin menyadari bahwa ternyata tidak sulit memanipulasi kedua saudara barunya. Junho memanjakannya (mungkin sedikit terlalu memanjakannya) dan Junsu mudah mengalah.

Setelah setahun, Changmin sudah benar-benar lupa bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa kedua saudaranya. Dia bahkan dengan enggan mengakui bahwa dia mulai menyukai mereka.

.

Pada suatu malam, Junsu dan Changmin tidak sengaja mendengar ayah dan ibu mereka bicara penuh rahasia. Keluarga mereka menghadapi kekeringan yang parah tahun itu dan separuh hasil kebun mereka mati, mereka harus beririt-irit membagi makanan yang ada untuk tiga bocah lelaki dan untuk mereka sendiri juga. Seolah menambahi kesialan mereka, pagi itu mereka bangun dan mendapati semua stroberi yang tersisa sudah menghilang.

Seseorang telah mencuri stroberi mereka dan meninggalkan sekeranjang batu di tengah kebun. Entah apakah batu-batu tersebut dimaksudkan sebagai bayaran (terlalu banyak makhluk ajaib dengan kebiasaan aneh yang tidak bisa dimengerti manusia), ejekan, atau sebagai tanda berkunjung, mereka tidak bisa menebaknya.

“Kalau saja mereka sudah lebih dewasa...” ibu Junsu menghela napas, “Junsu dan Junho bisa membawa Changmin dan mereka bisa hidup bertiga.”

Ayah Changmin ikut menghela napas. “Kita harus bisa bertahan dengan apa yang kita punya.” Dia terkekeh pelan dan muram, “Tidak bisakah kita meninggalkan mereka begitu saja di hutan?”

Terkejut, ketiga anak pun pergi tidur, malam itu tak ada yang bisa tidur meskipun orang tua mereka sudah terlelap.

. 

“Kita harus menemukan pencurinya,” Junsu berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mereka keesokan paginya, di mana Changmin masih tertidur meskipun matahari sudah bersinar tinggi di langit.

Changmin membuka satu matanya yang masih lengket dan memelototi Junsu. “Hnn?”

Junsu menarik selimut Changmin.

“Pencurinya,” dia menjelaskan. “Kita harus menemukannya dan memaksanya membayar stroberi yang telah dia curi.”

Masih setengah tertidur, Changmin tersandung-sandung saat Junsu menariknya turun dari tempat tidur. “Hyeong, stroberi-stroberi itu mungkin sudah habis dimakan atau dijual—“

“Aku yakin Jaejoong yang melakukannya,” geram Junsu, melemparkan baju luaran pada Changmin dengan asal-asalan. “Kemarin-kemarin dia sempat meminta diskon...”

Menghela napas, Changmin berpakaian, perutnya berbunyi lapar saat dia mengikuti Junsu keluar rumah. Kalau Jaejoong memang mencuri stroberi-stroberi mereka, Changmin akan memakan seluruh pastri dan keik yang sudah dibuatnya.

Jaejoong, ternyata, tidak mencuri stroberi-stroberi mereka. Malahan, ujarnya, seseorang mencuri buku resep keluarganya yang sangat berharga dan meninggalkan sekeranjang batu sebagai gantinya.  
Mereka pergi ke pasar untuk memeriksa dan tetap tidak menemukan stroberi-stroberi mereka. Merasa gagal, keduanya kembali ke rumah.

.

Besok paginya Junsu membangunkan Changmin lagi. Kali ini saat matahari baru terbit di ufuk.

“Kita harus memeriksa ke dalam hutan.”

“Tidak ada orang yang tinggal di hutan,” Changmin menggumam, membenamkan kepalanya di bawah bantal.

“Tapi itu satu-satunya penjelasan.”

Mengerang, Changmin akhirnya berpakaian dan berderap di belakang Junsu, bertanya-tanya kenapa dia mau saja mengikuti misi-misi konyol kakaknya itu.

“Kenapa kau membawa itu?” tanya Changmin, dengan kesal menusuk-nusuk jarinya ke keranjang berisi batu yang dibawa Junsu.

Junsu menjatuhkan sebuah batu saat mereka mulai memasuki hutan. “Untuk menandai jalan kita agar kita tidak tersesat.”

“Apa kau tahu ke mana kita pergi?” Changmin mengeluh beberapa jam kemudian, saat batu terakhir Junsu dijatuhkan. Mereka jelas sekali sudah tersesat.

Junsu memandang berkeliling. “Tentu saja... Kita...”

“Tersesat.”

Kesal, lapar dan penasaran apakah orang tua mereka akan merindukan Junsu kalau Changmin meninggalkannya begitu saja di hutan, Changmin berbalik dan kembali menelusuri jalan saat mereka datang.

“Ada pondok!” suara Junsu terdengar berseru dari belakang Changmin.

Changmin terus berjalan, tapi tangan Junsu berhasil mencapainya dan anak itu menarik leher tuniknya agar kembali.

Tercekik, Changmin bergulat membebaskan diri, menegakkan tubuh dan melihat ke mana Junsu menuding. Di sebelah kanan mereka, pepohonan menipis dan sebuah pondok kecil terlihat.

Merasa bersemangat, karena mengira ini pasti pondok si pencuri, Junsu menarik bagian depan tunik Changmin dan berderap mendekati pondok itu.

Semakin dekat, Changmin menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari pondok tersebut. Awalnya dia melihat warna-warna terang seperti merah, merah jambu dan putih. Mereka berjalan semakin pelan dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka sedang menatap sebuah rumah yang terbuat seratus persen dari permen dan—

Changmin melotot melihat atap rumah itu.

—stroberi.

Stroberi milik mereka.

Bukannya menyerbu masuk ke dalam pondok dan memaksa agar stroberi mereka dikembalikan (sebenarnya terlihat tidak mungkin, sih), Junsu malah berhenti dan berdiri kaku.

Melawan keinginan untuk.. mungkin mengetes apakah permen di rumah itu benar-benar bisa dimakan, Changmin mencolek Junsu.

“Hyeong... apa kau tidak mau—“

“—Nggak”.

Sekali lagi menarik tunik Changmin, Junsu menyeretnya kembali menelusuri jejak batu mereka.

Bingung dan agak terlalu kecewa, Changmin berkata, “Aku pikir kau mau menangkap pencurinya!”

“Mereka boleh memiliki stroberinya,” Junsu berkata, mulai melangkah lebih cepat. “Itu tadi rumah penyihir. Para penyihir membuat rumah dari permen untuk memancing anak-anak lalu memakan mereka.”

“Dari mana kau dengar itu?” Changmin bertanya karena kedengarannya konyol—dia cukup menyukai rumah yang dibuat dari permen.

Jadi Junsu sepertinya memang benar.

.

Tapi tetap saja itu tidak menghilangkan rasa penasaran Changmin keesokan harinya.

Dia mencuri sepotong roti dari Bakeri Kim—langsung dari rak pendingin—dan pergi ke hutan.

Jejak batu yang kemarin entah bagaimana sudah menghilang jadi Changmin mulai menjatuhkan potongan-potongan roti ke tanah untuk menandai jejaknya. Sebuah kehilangan kecil menusuk ulu hatinya di setiap remahan yang terjatuh ke tanah.

Pada akhirnya, Changmin kembali menemukan pondok itu. Masih sama persis seperti kemarin. Pondok itu mengingatkannya akan keik stroberi yang kadang-kadang dibiarkan Jaejoong dicuri oleh Changmin dari toko rotinya.

Meskipun dia tidak terlalu memikirkan peringatan Junsu tentang penyihir yang tinggal di rumah yang terlihat lezat, berdiri di pagarnya sekarang, menatap tapak batu yang sepertinya dibuat dari karamel yang mengeras, cukup membuatnya ragu.

Lalu pintunya terbuka dan dari dalamnya muncul sebuah kepala dari anak laki-laki yang wajahnya dipenuhi senyum. Anak itu tampak seumuran Junsu.

“Ah!” Kepala tadi lalu diikuti oleh munculnya tubuh anak laki-laki kurus yang berjingkat girang menuruni tangga teras seperti anak anjing yang terlalu bersemangat. “Ada tamu!”

Dengan mata melebar, benak Changmin berteriak menyuruhnya untuk bergerak mundur. Untuk kabur. Tapi kekinya tetap melekat di tanah. Jantungnya secara tidak masuk akal berpacu penuh antisipasi saat anak lelaki itu berhenti di depannya. Tentunya... anak ini bukan penyihirnya, kan?

Anak... ini... yang senyumnya sangat ceria, dengan kulitnya yang seperti sering dicium matahari dan rambut hitam yang ditarik ke belakang membentuk kunciran semeraut...

“Siapa namamu?” anak itu bertanya.

Ketika Changmin tidak menjawab, anak itu langsung memperkenalkan diri, “Aku Yunho!”

Satu-satunya kata yang sepertinya bisa diucapkan Changmin hanya, “...Stroberi.”

Dan karena itulah Changmin ditarik masuk ke dalam pagar, berjalan di atas tapak karamel, melewati kebun permen karet dan menduduki kursi di dapur dengan sekeranjang batu di tengah mejanya. 

Sekeranjang batu yang sama dengan yang pernah tertinggal di halaman mereka.

“Batu?” Changmin menunjuk keranjang itu. Yunho berkedip lucu, membuat pipi Changmin bersemu merah.

“Itu roti!”

Changmin menatap keranjang di depannya. Di dalamnya, jelas bukan roti.

“Kami pikir itu batu...” dia bergumam, setengah meminta maaf, setengah mengkhawatirkan gigi Yunho, tapi dia lebih khawatir tentang giginya sendiri, saat dia mengambil satu.

Hampir saja satu giginya tanggal saat mencobanya.

Perlahan dia meletakkan kembali roti itu di piring yang ada di depannya dan menatap penuh harap ke jendela dapur yang terbuat dari gula halus dengan penutupnya terbuat dari coklat.

Tidak menyadari tatapan Changmin, Yunho terus mengoceh tentang sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali dia kedatangan tamu dan saat itu Taepoong sudah sangat menakuti tamunya. Sejak itu tidak ada lagi yang datang.

“Aku pikir dia memberi tahu orang-orang,” Yunho berkata sedih, menempatkan cangkir yang tidak penuh berisi teh—terlihat lebih seperti air lumpur. “Tapi Taepoongie sebenarnya tidak bahaya dia hanya... sedikit terlalu protektif karena aku tinggal sendiri di sini.”

Changmin melakukan kesalahan dengan bertanya apa sebenarnya ’Taepoong’.

“Nagaku!” Yunho berseru senang.

“Nag...” Changmin hendak menjawab tapi lalu mengganti pilihan katanya, “...Ya... tentu... nagamu... tentu saja...”

Dia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya di mana Taepoong sekarang berada.

“Jadi... er...” dia bergerak gelisah, karena pada awalnya Junsu yang bertekad menangkap pencuri stroberi mereka dan Changmin sebenarnya ingin memberi pencuri mereka roti yang sebenarnya dan mungkin bisa membawanya pulang. “Stroberi milik kami...”

Yunho berkedip, tampak menggemaskan saat kebingungan. “Milik kalian...?” Matanya melebar saat menyadari apa yang dibicarakan Changmin. Dia menggigit bibirnya merasa bersalah. “Ak-aku minta maaf. Aku tidak... maksudku... Taepoong tidak bisa keluar di siang hari... Para ksatria menembakinya dengan panah dan dia belum cukup dewasa untuk bisa merubah bentuknya... Dia harus paling tidak tujuh tahun sebelum bisa melakukannya dan...” Yunho berhenti dan menatap Changmin meminta maaf. “Apakah dia tidak membawakanmu cukup roti? Aku bisa memberi kalian tambahan... Aku tidak ingin kalian kelaparan...”

Menyingkirkan pemikiran bahwa seekor naga memasuki desa dan menjatuhkan keranjang-keranjang berisi roti-yang-menyamar-sebagai-batu tanpa diketahui orang-orang, Changmin menjawab cepat, “Tidak apa-apa—“ dia berdiri, “—simpan saja stroberinya.”

Senyum Yunho memudar. “Kau hendak pulang?”

Changmin menatap keluar jendela. Matahari perlahan tenggelam dan meskipun sebagian darinya cukup penasaran tentang seorang bocah yang cukup bodoh untuk tinggal sendiri di rumah yang terbuat dari stroberi curian dengan peliharaan seekor naga, sebagian dirinya yang lain, yang lebih masuk akal, menyeru bahwa anak laki-laki yang tinggal di rumah yang bisa dimakan, yang memiliki naga, sebaiknya dihindari.

Jadi dia melakukan kompromi.

“Aku akan kembali besok,” janjinya.

.

Dia kembali keesokan harinya. Kali ini dengan sepotong roti dan satu botol teh yang mungkin atau tidak telah dia curi dari tempat Kim.

.

Tahun-tahun berlalu, Changmin dan Yunho berlatih memanggang roti hingga roti-roti itu tidak lagi mirip batu.

Taepoong, naga milik Yunho yang berwarna hitam mengilat, anehnya, dengan cepat menyukai Changmin dan bahkan mulai mengantarkannya kembali ke desa setiap malam. Saat Yunho berulang tahu yang ke-delapan belas, Taepoong sudah bisa menyusutkan tubuh menjadi seukuran kadal atau seukuran anjing besar, tergantung mana yang sedang diinginkannya. Kalau sedang ingin, dia akan menyelinap ke kantung Changmin di malam saat dia pulang dan berkeliaran di rumahnya, di sekitar kebun stroberi, menangkap jembalang dan peri sampai Changmin menangkapnya dan mengembalikannya pada Yunho keesokan harinya.

Junsu tampaknya satu-satuny yang memperhatikan—atau peduli—tentang kebiasaan Changmin yang aneh. Saat dia mengatakannya pada orang tua mereka, mereka hanya mengangkat bahu.

“Paling tidak dia tidak seperti Park Yoochun yang tidak mau keluar rumah sama sekali,” komentar ayah Changmin.

Tapi Junsu tidak bisa diyakinkan. Suatu hari dia mengikuti Changmin ke hutan.

Changmin, yang selalu perhatian, sedang membayangkan senyum yang akan muncul di wajah Yunho jika dia menunjukkan botol madu yang dicurinya dari dapur di rumah, sehingga tidak menyadari Junsu yang terus mengikutinya, bersembunyi di balik pepohonan.

Sepetak kecil kebun stroberi—kebanyakan diisi oleh tanaman yang dicuri dari kebun di rumah Changmin—sekarang sudah tumbuh di depan petak permen karet di kedua sisi tapak karamel. Saat dia memasuki pagar, Yunho keluar dengan senyum senyum lebar di wajahnya—tepat seperti hari pertama mereka bertemu.

Changmin menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan sesuatu yang mirip keputusasaan lemah padahal hatinya sedang melonjak-lonjak, semakin gempita saat semakin mendekati Yunho.

Dia menunggu pelukan Yunho yang biasanya, tapi Yunho berhenti dan menatap melewati Changmin, mulutnya mengerut penasaran, kepala dimiringkan ke satu sisi.

“Oh... Apakah kau mengajak temanmu?”

Changmin berputar dan menatap Junsu, matanya melebar memelototi rumah Yunho. Lalu matanya menemukan Yunho. “KAU PENCURINYA!”

Yunho menyuarakan “Ha...” yang canggung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, “Apa kau mau minum teh?”

.

Satu jam kemudian, Junsu menggenggam cangkir tehnya yang isinya tak tersentuh sambil memicingkan mata curiga menatap Yunho. Taepoong meloncat-loncat gembira mengelilingi meja, ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari sekor kucing.

“Kau... bukan penyihir...”

“Bukan... secara teknis... Bukan... Nenekku...”

Junsu menatapnya. Setelah keheningan sejenak, dia bertanya, “Kami membutuhkan tanaman kami dikembalikan.”

Bahu Yunho merosot, Junsu terus berpidato panjang tentang pencurian dan keadilan dan tentang bagaimana Yunho seharusnya membeli stroberi seperti orang lain kalau dia menginginkannya. Tiga puluh detik kemudian, Changmin menarik Yunho dari kursinya menuju ke luar rumah. Dia menunjuk, “Ada spesies baru stroberi yang rasanya lebih manis... Aku akan membelikannya untukmu.”

.

Setelah itu, kapanpun Changmin pergi menemui Yunho, Junsu akan menodongnya untuk kembali membawa tanaman stroberi dari sana.

Changmin mencuri stroberi lebih banyak.

.

Bagaimanapun juga, ada satu hal yang tetap membuat Changmin penasaran...

“Kenapa kau tinggal di sini?”

Yunho, yang sedang mencampur adonan kue, menatapnya, poninya terselip di antara penjepit rambut di puncak kepalanya agar tidak menutupi mata. Changmin lupa caranya bernapas.

Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, yang mana mereka hanya saling menatap di atas mangkok berisi adonan yang terlalu tipis, Yunho menjawab dengan bahu terangkat, “Tanggung jawab keluarga.”

Yunho berbohong. Changmin bisa tahu dari matanya dan terdengar dari suaranya. Dia membiarkan saja.

.

Keesokan harinya, dia bertanya tentang rumah Yunho. “Apakah kau boleh memakannya?”

Yunho berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya memotong stroberi yang baru dipetik dari kebun.

“Memakan apa?” dia bertanya hati-hati.

Changmin mengayunkan tangannya menunjuk seluruh rumah, “Ya jelas... ini.”

Yunho menuangkan stroberinya ke dalam mangkok, mendadak murung, “Tidak.”

Kebohongan lagi.

.

Saat Yunho berulang tahun yang ke-dua puluh, hanya sebentar sejak Changmin memasuki usia delapan belas, sesuatu yang sangat aneh terjadi—dia mendengar suara-suara dari balik pintu pondok.

Lalu pintu itu terbuka dan di sana berdiri seorang wanita tua yang kepalanya hampir setinggi dada Changmin, tapi ketika nenek itu mendongak menatapnya, rasanya seperti mereka sama tinggi.

“Kau pasti Changmin,” dia berkata dengan suara kaku yang mengingatkan Changmin pada seorang guru yang pernah mengajarnya, yang secara khusus tidak menyukainya.

Dia menatap balik wanita tua itu dan melihat Yunho berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi murung.

“Ya?” dia menatap lagi wanita tua itu.

“Aku neneknya Yunho,” wanita itu bicara, “Kau harus berhenti datang ke sini.” Wanita itu menunjuk stroberi-stroberi di rumah Yunho. “Stroberi-stroberi itu boleh tinggal... hitung-hitung sebagai  
mahar.”

Ada ketegangan di atas mata Changmin. “Apa?”

“Mahar,” kata wanita itu, melambaikan tangannya tak peduli. “Dia seharusnya menikah di usia tujuh belas, tapi gadis yang harus dinikahinya pergi ke kabin yang salah dan dimakan oleh penyihir jahat.” Nenek Yunho menghela napas, “Tapi kami menemukan calon yang baru dan dia tinggal di desa... Pernikahannya akhir minggu ini... Saat mereka masing-masing menggigit kue dari rumah ini, mereka secara resmi sudah menikah.”

Changmin menatap wanita itu, aura gelap, penuh keinginan membunuh menguar dari tubuhnya dan membungkus Yunho dengan posesif.

“Mereka harus memakan rumah ini...”

“Sebagian dari rumah ini,” dia membetulkan dengan tidak sabar. “Satu gigitan saja sudah cukup. Tak seorang pun dari keluarga ini yang menikah tanpa melakukannya.”

Dia tidak menghabiskan sepuluh tahun terakhir hidupnya menerobos hutan, menahan luka-luka bakar tak sengaja akibat naga yang terlalu bersemangat dan menanam stroberi untuk melihat Yunho menikah dengan... seorang gadis asing.

Dia memutar tubuh, meraih salah satu pegangan di beranda yang terbuat dari biskoti madu yang dibuat bersama olehnya dan Yunho berdasarkan buku resep Kim, lalu mematahkannya.

Matanya terkunci pada Yunho, dia menggigit besar-besar. Rasanya agak asin dan dia bisa merasakan gumpalan tepung yang tidak tercampur sempurna, tapi saat itu, rasanya lebih enak dari apapun yang pernah dia makan.

Keheningan menguasai. Nenek Yunho menatapnya menghabiskan biskoti beranda dan berkata, “Kau bisa memakan seluruh rumah ini, Nak, tapi kecuali Yunho—“

Sebuah suara keras membuat wanita itu berputar. Yunho sudah mematahkan coklat penutup jendela dan menjejalkannya ke dalam mulut.

Frustasi, wanita itu melemparkan tangannya ke udara, “Terserah!”

Nenek Yunho berjalan menuruni tangga beranda, menerjang melewati Changmin. “Tidak usah pedulikan aku... Tidak usah pedulikan tradisi dan upacara keluarga berusia ratusan tahun... Oh tidak, tidak perlu, potong-potong saja rumahku yang sudah berdiri lima generasi... Oh kalau saja kakek-kakek-kakek buyutku melihat ini...” dia memprotes sambil berjalan menjauh di atas tapak karamel.  
Di pagar, dia berputar dan menunjuk penuh tuduhan kepada mereka berdua. “Kau jelaskan sendiri pada keluargamu kenapa mereka mendapat menantu setengah raksasa dan bukannya gadis cantik! Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa bilang aku tidak mencoba...” berbalik lagi, wanita itu berderap ke arah hutan, omelannya masih bergema, “...seperti pamanmu aku tidak pernah mengerti...” suaranya akhirnya menghilang dan Changmin menoleh pada Yunho, yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

“Jadi... er...” dia tertawa gugup, “Kurasa kita sudah menikah...”

“Belum,” Changmin menarik Yunho maju lalu menciumnya dalam-dalam, menyesatkan dirinya dalam rasa coklat di lidah Yunho.

“Sekarang...” dia menarik napas, “...sudah.”

.

Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya.

.

.kkeut.


End file.
